Sockets for push rods are known in the art and are used in camshaft internal combustion engines. U.S. Pat. No. 5,855,191 to Blowers et al., the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated herein by reference, discloses a socket for a push rod. However, U.S. Pat. No. 5,855,191 to Blowers et al. does not disclose the forging of a socket for a push rod nor efficient manufacturing techniques in fabricating a socket for a push rod.
The present invention is directed to overcoming this and other disadvantages inherent in sockets presently manufactured.